


I Can See It In Your Eyes

by edtheoddfish



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen as Vibe, Cheesy dialog, Cisco Ramon as The Streak, Dancing Dirty, M/M, Making out in alleyway, Night Club AU, Switched Powers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edtheoddfish/pseuds/edtheoddfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen did not expect to meet the famous vigilante of Central City while dancing with a hot stranger at a club.<br/>Prompt # 6 Switched Powers<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See It In Your Eyes

When Iris had invited Barry out for a night of drinking he didn't expect that they would end up at a loud dance club packed with sweaty dancers who were far more intoxicated than he was. The music was pleasant enough but he felt thoroughly over dressed, coming directly from work. They were celebrating Iris' new job at the Picture News with her writings on the mysterious Streak of light that was appearing in Central City saving people. Iris had a serious talent in writing and Barry was happy to celebrate with her. Even if it meant he was going to have to dance in public.

 

Iris’ articles about the Streak had been so popular that her job offer seemed like the natural next step for her booming career in journalism. It wasn’t her career advancement that made Barry jealous, but of the subject matter in which she wrote. He felt envious of the mysterious vigilante who was saving the life’s citizens of Central City while all Barry was doing was working as a CSI assistant. His cases were limited to processing blood samples and tagging evidence. He felt as far away from solving his mother’s murder and freeing his far from Prison then he did ten years ago.

 

Recently however, he was getting this horrible headaches at work. He was increasingly getting them when processing random items from crime scenes. It was as if he was getting a sneak peek at the items past. One time he touched a crowbar and knew exactly who was holding the item before searching the identification code and finding the buyer from Home Depot. It was strangely empowering. Joe, however, just told him it was man's intuition and there was no such thing as supernatural powers. His new headaches did help solve a few cases quicker though and that was a nice revelation that even Joe could agree with.

 

Iris grabbed Barry's hand and pulled him to the bar where the bartenders were making elaborate drinks without even looking. Iris slammed down a 10 dollar bill and asked for 2 shots of the house tequila. Barry gulped, tequila meant business. Iris although thrilled about her job was feeling slightly down from her lull in her love life. She had mentioned something about how handsome Joe's new partner had been, but they never really had a chance to talk. Especially if Joe had anything to say about it.

 

"To a new start!" Iris exclaimed as her and Barry clinked glasses and swallowed it down. Barry winced at the shot and before he had the chance to recover, Iris was ordering another round. It was going be a hell of a night. 

 

After a sufficient amount of alcohol, Iris had dragged Barry into a spot on the dance floor. She easily fit in to the scene, dancing to the club song playing loudly in the room. She was beaming with energy and glowing with confidence. Barry felt awkward and gangly unsure what to do with his hands. Just by the movement of the dance floor people were swaying against Barry and it was causing him and Iris to separate. She didn't seem to mind because a tall blonde was behind her smiling and putting his hips on her waist. And that was Barry's queue to dance away.

 

A year ago the sight of Iris dancing with a hot stranger in front of him would have ached in his heart, but now after the lightning strike and a two week hospital stay he realized Iris was his family. Iris and Joe were the only people who cared for him while he worked to free his father from prison. Iris deserved happiness and he was happy to help, even if it was brotherly.

 

Barry moved to leave the dance floor. He was struggling to move past a pretty brunette and her tall muscular dance partner when he saw a super cute guy. They made eye contact several times between the flashes of strobe lights and with each flash it seemed like the guy was getting closer and closer. He was shorter than Barry and had darker skin. In the glow of the dim lights it looked flawless. The mysterious guy was dressed in a logo tee shirt referencing some sci-fi show that Barry hadn’t watched and tight blue jeans. The stranger had the fullest lips he had ever seen and it was making Barry feel a little warm. He wasn’t sure if the alcohol was giving him a boost of confidence or just the pull of the shorter man. They were even closer now, not touching but definitely in each other's space. They were both staring at each other while dancing to the beat.

 

Barry leaned in and shouted over the loud music, "I'm Barry!” And the other guy smiled and replied "I'm Cisco." And they moved closer until one of Cisco's leg was between Barry's, moving their pelvises in line causing a delicious friction as they grinded. Cisco put both of his hands on Barry’s hips and dragged the taller man’s hips down causing Barry to throw his hands up. The feeling was sensational. The hot friction between their jeans continued for several blissful minutes until Barry reached for Cisco's arm. 

 

Instantly, Barry felt faint, he was having another wave of nausea. But this time he sensed something less dubious than evidence from a crime scene. He vibed speed. He saw a long effervescent streak of light with various colors of yellow and orange. It was bright and dragging across a room with a STAR labs logo on the wall, the man he was dancing with wearing a skin tight red suit. He was posed in a running sprint, his face covered and black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail.

 

Barry choked out, "You're the Streak!" His hand gripping Cisco’s arm his fingernails digging into his skin and his eyes flashing wildly between the flashes of the lights. The man looked shocked his eyes wide but his face blank in expression. Then he started to laugh, "Ha-ha no way dude! You're just probably super drunk."

 

"No! I saw you! And a red suit. And you were running.”

 

The man’s face scrunched up into a knot and he pulled away from Barry their legs untwining and his hands conveniently leaving Barry’s lower back. The loss of heat immediately causing a shiver to run down his spine. The adrenaline of meeting the famous Streak was causing his heart to beat through his ears.

 

“I saw you at STAR Labs.”  

 

Cisco’s eyes widened again and Barry felt a strong hand on his arm then everything got real slow for Barry. It was as if everyone around him was dancing in slow motion. The strobe lights were minutes long instead of seconds. But he was moving normally and before he knew it he was standing across from Cisco in a cold alley outside of the club. His ears were ringing and the club music was still pulsating back to normal speed with his rapid heartbeat.

 

"What what was that?!!" Barry exclaimed as he looked down suddenly smelling smoke. His cardigan was smoking. Because it was on fire! He was on fire! He started to pull it off and the shorter male who apparently speed them out of the club helped him throw it to the ground to fan out the flames. He was stomping on it until small shirt fire sizzled out. For a second neither of them spoke. Barry was standing in a cold alleyway, shirtless and extremely confused.

 

"You're the Streak! You're the man who is saving Central City!!"

 

"How do you know who I am??"

 

"Uh-it's sort of hard to explain. But sometimes when I touch people and things, I just get a sense of where they've been or who they are."

 

"Dude. It's like you vibe on people. “Cisco softly laughed. Barry smiled and realized that if he was a superhero he could be called Vibe.

 

Cisco continued, “Listen I need you not to tell anyone about me. I can't have my identity be out for everyone to know. I need you to forget about me."

 

"But what if I can help? Like join your team? I can't fight but I could help canvas the scene and get details for you!"

 

"That's too dangerous!"

 

"I work for the CCPD! I know dangerous."

 

"It’s not that simple Barry.”

 

“Just give me a chance! I want to help you be the hope of Central City. You inspire people to be better and if I can help you with that…” Barry trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

 

 “I’ll think about it. “ Cisco paused. Barry was standing closer to Cisco now, his eyes hopeful and gleaming with the possibilities of joining a vigilante group.

 

“But first, we'll need to go back to STAR labs to talk it over with my team.” Cisco paused. And Barry suddenly felt a cold gust of wind and his entire body shuttered softly. His skin covered in goosebumps and his nipples hard.

 

“And get you a new shirt." Cisco said his tongue licking his lips. And the Streak had the audacity to wink at him. Barry flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Just one thing,” Barry said slowly.

 

Cisco looked up smiling.

 

"You got to do something about the name the Streak.”

 

Cisco chuckled softly and closed the gap. Barry felt him grab his arm mocking the running position moments before. But this time Cisco did not drag him into a full sprint, instead he reached up and dragged Barry’s face down for a kiss. Barry smiled when Cisco inevitably pulled way he sighed dreamily.

 

Cisco smiled against Barry’s cheek, “I was thinking, something along the lines of the Flash"

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I kind of changed Vibe's power from the tv show and the current new 52. Instead of seeing images of alternate universes, he can see images of this reality.  
> 2\. Cisco Ramon in a pony tail and the suit would be very hot.


End file.
